


Children Shouldn’t Play With Dead Things- Final Part

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Children Shouldn’t Play With Dead Things- Final Part

Back at the motel, you thought you would get a clear head but turns out, Dean was still being an ass. He wasn’t speaking but just his presence was making your head spin. Dean was pacing the room and Sam was sitting on the bed with John’s journal, trying to figure out how to kill a zombie.

“Why can’t we kill it with one shot to the head? Have you seen The Walking Dead?” Dean said. You couldn’t stop thinking about the way Dean reacted. You saw the hurt in his eyes when he thought a man could bring his daughter back.

Dean wanted John back.

Dean wanted Mary back.

And you couldn’t give that to him.

“Dean, it doesn’t work that way.” Sam said, shaking his head.

“You’re telling me there is no way to kill them?” Dean said, oblivious to the fact that you were dying inside. You got up from one of the beds and walked out of the room, ignoring the calls and stares from the brothers.

You walked to the car, taking a deep breath, leaning on the trunk. Closing your eyes tightly. You wouldn’t be this way if there was something you could do for Dean that would help.

“Sweetheart.” Dean approached you. You sighed and opened your eyes, letting out a shaky sigh.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” You sniffled.

“For what?” He said, leaning against the car with you.

“I try my best to keep you happy. I try my best to keep you from dwelling in the past. But I know you know want John back. I can’t give that to you.” You sighed, looking down.

“Hey, don’t think like that. You do make me happy. You’ve made me happier than I have been in years. Yeah, I miss my dad and yes, I wish my mom was here but I have you. I’m sorry I’ve been acting like an ass. It’s just, it’s hard to express my feelings.” He said, looking down.

“Dean, I get you’re hurting. I am too. But please, don’t ever do that again. You scared me so much back there. It was like I didn’t know you at all.” You said, holding his hand tightly.

“I’m sorry. When it comes to my mom and dad, I get very sensitive about them.”

“You mean defensive. You’re acting like it was your fault they died,” You looked at him but he didn’t give you a response. “Dean, your mother dying was not your fault. You were 5 years old.”

“It’s not my mom I was talking about.” He said quietly.

“John? Dean, that wasn’t your fault.” You said quietly.

“Y/N, I was supposed to have died. What’s dead should stay dead. I shouldn’t have come back.” Dean said, unshed tears in his eyes.

“Dean, don’t say that. You didn’t die. I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t come back.” You said, clenching your jaw.

“I’m here now.” He said, pulling you into his side.

“This isn’t going to be easy but just know you always have me, even when you don’t always have yourself.” You said, leaning your head against his chest.

“Guys, I think I found something.” Sam said, popping his head outside.

“We’ll be right there.” Dean said, not ready to go back in yet.

“You know, one of these days, we need to take a weekend off and you and me will go away. Just somewhere, forget about the world for a couple of days.” You suggested.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” He chuckled. You stayed like that a little longer when you decided to head back to Sam.

“What did you find, Sammy?” You said, looking at him.

“Silver works. Well, I don’t know if it will kill her but it will do some damage. While you two were out there, I was reading her words and she and Neil seemed pretty close. I think if it wasn’t her dad that summoned her back, it has to be him. He’s a TA for Dr. Mason so that would explain the symbols.”

“Okay, then we should head over there now.” You said, grabbing your jacket.

It was the middle of the night when you got to Neil’s house. Sam and Dean wasted no time breaking into the place. You held out your gun that was loaded with silver bullets, in front of you.

“Hello? Neil?! It’s your grief counselors.” Dean said, holding his gun up.

“You sure these silver bullets will work?” You asked Sam.

“Yeah, pretty damn sure.” You noticed wilted plants earywhere and knew this man was the reason behind the murders whether he knew it or not. You walked through the empty house, not taking any risks until you came to the basement door. It was closed but not locked.

“Open it.” You looked at Sam and he nodded, opening the door slowly. He led the way with you right behind him and Dean last. You crept down the stairs but the basement was like the rest of the house.

“Where are they if they aren’t here?” You asked Dean. He walked to a loose crate against the back wall and moved it, seeing a hole in the wall. That is how she gets in and out of the house.

“Alright, well, she killed Matt because he was cheating, right?” Dean asked, thinking hard.

“Yeah.” Sam said, shrugging.

“It takes two to tango. It just seemed that Angela’s roommate was really broken up about Matt’s death.”

“Okay, then we go save her before it’s too late.”

You rushed to Lindsey’s house. You didn’t even know there was a roommate before Dean mentioned her. Apparently, he was caught in Angela’s house and things went downhill from there.

You rushed into Angela’s house, hearing clattering and a scream. You had your gun out, letting Sam and Dean go ahead of you. You barged into the kitchen just in time to see Angela, holding scissors over Lindsey’s body.

Dean shot Angela several times and she stumbled back with a scream. Sam got a shot in there in Angela’s chest. She recovered quickly and jumped out the window, escaping.

“Go! Get her!” You said to Sam and Dean. They nodded and because they were the fastest, they were to chase after her. You ran to Lindsey and helped her up.

“It’s okay, she’s gone. You’re okay.” She was hyperventilating and she looked at you for help.

“Breathe with me” You took her hand and placed it over your lung area so she could get a feel to how you were breathing. She was still freaking out but she calmed her breathing a bit.

“Damn, that dead chick can really run.” Dean said as he came back. Sam breathed heavily behind him, going to you to help Lindsey.

“What now?” You asked, looking at the poor girl.

“I say we go have a little chat with Neil.” Dean said, shaking his head.

“Okay, Lindsey, Angela won’t bother you again. Okay? Just keep the doors and windows locked. She won’t be able to come in if they’re locked. Well, it’ll slow her down, really.” You said to Lindsey who nodded slowly. She was still processing this and you nodded, grabbing your gun and following Sam and Dean to the Impala.

Okay, now it was time to visit Neil. This night was going to be a long one. You got in the car and not long after that, Dean was speeding down the road to Neil’s house.

“So, silver bullets did something to her.” Sam said, looking at John’s journal.

“Yeah, something, but not enough. What else you got?” Dean asked.

“Okay, the other thing that was common besides silver was nailing the undead in their coffins.”

“Are you kidding me?” Dean said, looking at his brother.

“Don’t get mad at me. It wasn’t like I came up with this shit.” Sam defended himself.

“How the hell are we going to get Angela back to her grave?” You said from the back. No one answered you. You didn’t know what you were going to do.

“I have an idea. Sorry, Sammy.” Dean said before he revealed anything.

“What the hell are you thinking?” Sam looked at his brother.

“We’ll have a nice chat with Neil and then go back to her grave. You just gotta be the bait.” Dean said slowly.

“The bait, why? Why can’t Y/N?”

“Sam, I don’t think she’s into girls, if you know what I mean and Dean isn’t her type at all. That’s what I gather from her diary. Sam, she goes for guys like you.” You said, holding the girl’s diary.

“You got to be kidding me.” Sam muttered. IT wasn’t like he wasn’t going to do it but he wouldn’t be happy about it.

Dean got to Neil’s house pretty quickly and walked right through the front door. Neil was sitting in the dark room, nervous. You felt Angela in the room. You just didn’t know where she was.

“What are you guys doing here?” Neil asked, his voice light.

“You know, I’ve heard of people doing some pretty desperate things to get laid, but you – you take the cake.” Dean said, chuckling humorlessly.

“Okay, who the hell are you guys?” Neil asked, his voice a bit stronger.

“Ask Angela.” You said.

“What are you talking about?” Yep, there goes the breathy voice again.

“We know what you did, Neil. We know about the ritual on Angela.” Dean said, done with the bull shit.

“You’re crazy.” Neil scoffed.

“Your girlfriend’s past her expiration date and we’re crazy? When someone’s gone they should stay gone. You don’t mess with that kind of stuff.” Dean said, getting pissed again. You put a hand to his and he backed off a little.

“Angela killed Matt. She tried to kill Lindsey.” Sam tried another approach.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Neil tried to deny everything. Dean’s coil snapped and he stomped over to him before you could do anything about it. He grabbed Neil by the collar and pulled him real close.

“Hey! No more crap, Neil. Matt’s blood is on your hands. Now, we can take care of this and make it right. Just tell us where she is!” Dean growled at him.

“My house, she’s at my house.” Neil said, frightened. Dean let him go but you knew he was lying. You looked around the room and saw dead plants by the door.

“You sure about that?” You asked, your eyes narrowing.

“Listen, it doesn’t really matter where she is. There is only one way to stop her and that’s preforming a ritual over her grave. It reverses the one you did,” Dean said, raising his voice a little. You didn’t know what he was talking about but you went with it, staying silent with Sam.

“We’re going to need a shit load of things and we have every item with us. It’s very complicated but it’ll get the job done. She’ll be dead again in a couple of hours. You should come with us.” Neil wasn’t saying anything and Dean wasn’t someone to mess with right now.

“I’m serious, Neil. Leave with us, right now.” Dean said in a serious tone, his face going hard.

“No, no.” Neil said, sweat breaking out on his forehead and he started to get really nervous. Dean leaned in, lowering his voice so that he wasn’t too loud. Angela was here and she was listening.

“Listen to me. Get out of here as soon as you can. But most of all, be cool. No sudden movements. Don’t make her mad.” Dean gave the poor man a tight smile before backing away.

“Let’s go.” You said softly, following Sam and Dean out of the place. Dean took you and Sam to the cemetery, to Angela’s grave with candles to make this look like you were really going to do this.

“You really think this is going to work?” You asked, lighting some candles.

“No, not really. But it was the only thing I could come up with.” Dean said, doing the same thing.

“Dean, you’re very smart. This will work if you think it will work.” You commented.

“Listen, this girl is dangerous. I know you hate being left out but if you could just hang back? Okay?” Dean asked you.

“Wait, what? Dean, no, you need backup. Sam will need backup.” You looked at your boyfriend.

“I know but I can’t do this correctly if I’m worrying about you.”

“Dean, this has never come up on the past hunts, why are you saying this now?” You asked, looking at Sam who shrugged.

“I know. But please? Will you stay away until she is dead?” He looked at you and with the lighting of the candles, you could see his eyes were brimmed with tears.

“Sure.” You nodded, knowing he was in tremendous amount of pain. You wanted to help and if staying away was helping, you would do it. Dean nodded and looked down. You heard a noise, like branches snapping and looked up and around the place.

No one was there. Sam got up after a nod of approval from Dean and took out his gun from the small of his back. You stood up and walked to the nearest grave and hid behind it. You didn’t want to go that far just in case Dean or Sam really needed your help.

Sam walked with the gun out in front of him, going to one part of the cemetery while Dean went the other way, to hide until he saw Sam run back. Sam was the bait in this tricky plan but you wanted to see what would happen.

Sam and Dean were gone for a while until you heard a gunshot. You gasped and took out your own gun, ready to step in if you needed to. Suddenly, you saw Sam run out from the trees with Angela right on his tail.

Damn, that bitch is fast.

She chased Sam and tackled him, knocking the gun out of his hand. She grabbed his face and was about to snap his neck when Dean came out from the shadows, shooting Angela in the back. She cried out and tumbled forwards, getting up and looking at Dean who shot her multiple times until she fell right where she belonged.

Dean booked it, running as fast as he could to the grave, sliding inside with a silver sword in his hands. Upon landing, you assumed he completed the job. You didn’t see him after he disappeared below the ground. And if she was safely inside her grave, you were safe to get out.

You ran to the grave, looking inside to see Dean breathing heavily and Angela dead again.

“What’s dead should stay dead.” Dean said, glaring at the now dead body.

It took you three all morning but you managed to cover up the grave, putting the dirt back in place. You wished you wore your gym attire since you were sweaty from lifting a ton of dirt all night.

“Rest in peace.” Sam said nicely.

“Yeah, for good this time.” You panted, leaning against the shovel.

“Sweetheart, you out of shape?” Dean smirked, looking at you.

“Shut the fuck up, Dean. I am fit and you know it. I just don’t have that many muscles as you guys do.” You glared at your boyfriend playfully. Dean laughed and nodded, turning around and headed for the car.

“I think she broke my hand.” Sam complained, shaking his hand a bit.

“You’re just too fragile. We’ll get it looked at later.” Dean laughed. You put the shovels in the trunk but looked back at Dean to see him staring at his mother’s grave.

“You want to stay a while?” You asked him softly. Dean kept staring at the grave, not saying a word for a while.

“No.” He turned away and got into the car, starting it up. You sighed a bit and got in before he left you. You were on the road in no time. The whole car was silent, no music playing, no one talking, just the sound of the wind as you zoomed down.

But then Dean pulled over and got out, resting on the hood. He wanted to talk and you let Sam be on the receiving end. Sam needed to hear this too. You couldn’t always be the one to take care of Dean. You would like to but Sam was Dean’s brother.

He deserved to know what was going on. Sam got out and started talking with his brother. The windows were down so you could hear what they were saying.

“You Y/N, and Dad are the most important people in my life. And now… I never should’ve come back, Sam. It wasn’t natural. And now look what’s come of it. I was dead. And I should have stayed dead. You wanted to know how I was feeling. Well, that’s it. So tell me. What could you possibly say to make that all right?”

You were crying with every word he said. He was so broken inside and you wished it would all go away. You wanted to make it better.

But sometimes, you couldn’t.

And you hated that.


End file.
